


Sensitive

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [12]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Sensitive

The Sister sat at the end of the bed, still naked, tying her hair up in a bun, while the Nameless Ghoul sat back, resting against the headboard of her bed.

He watched her, a sinister plot hatching in his mind.

“Get that ass over here.” He said, patting the spot next to him.

She pouted and smiled over at him, before crawling on the bed towards him. He watched her as she did, biting his bottom lip in a cheeky smile.

When she reached him, still on her hands and knees, she kissed him before laying down on her stomach next to him, her face away from him.

The Ghoul straightened forward, giving a firm slap on the Sister’s butt and squeezing it, making her squeal.

Then, he got up from his position and gave a kiss to her buttcheek before giving it a hard, playful bite.

“Hey!” The Sister said, lifting her head up slightly and giggling. The Ghoul only chuckled as he continued to give light and playful bites up her back.

He was laying on his stomach now, half his body on top of her as he kissed and bit the nape of her neck. He kissed his way from her shoulder and up her neck.

“Let’s see if you’re still wet, hmm?” he whispered in her ear. She moaned at the sound of his voice.

His arm then made it around her, and she slightly tilted her hips up at the feel of his hand. He dipped his hand down her cleft to pleasantly find that she was still, indeed wet.

“Mmm, still wet for me, huh?” His voice still in her ear and he pressed his finger on her clit.

The Sister moaned loudly at the contact, her body bucking due to her still sensitive state, but that didn’t stop the Ghoul. Half his body weight was on top of her, making it impossible for her to move around.

“F-fuck- it’s still sensitive-” she managed to say before she lost her thoughts and only wordless moans escaped her lips.

“Do you want me to make you come again?” The Ghoul whispered gruffly, still rubbing her clit.

The Sister couldn’t say anything, her body losing control as it reacted to the unbelievable sensation between her legs.

“I-it’s so sensitive-” she cried again, in a near whisper, as gooseflesh rose throughout her entire body as the Ghoul kept on rubbing her clit; but overtime the near torture began to feel good again and the tone of her moans changed. The Ghoul groaned happily in her ear, almost encouraging her.

“Fuck, make me come-uhhh-” she moaned.

“Oh? So now you want me to make you come?” The Ghoul said. She cursed under her breath as his fingers worked in a sure and steady pace.

Soon, the Sister’s orgasm began to build again until finally, her body quivered under him as he continued with his work, guiding her as her hips bucked when she came.

And finally, rest. She was breathless, and he was satisfied.


End file.
